The adventures of Krystalynne Riddle Cullen!
by Krystalynne Riddle Cullen
Summary: Krystalynne Riddle Cullen is the new Auror assigned to protect Hogwarts...when suddenly! she discovers a secret about herself. What will she do! Im bad at writing summaries so please read it. R R!1
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: R&R please! Concrit only!  
A/N:  
Me (eating cookie) Yay!! Cookie!  
Voldemort (comes in wearing bathrobe): OH NO NOT THE COOKIE!  
Uh yeah I was really really bored so I wrote this. Its my first fanfic and I know its not very good. No flames! If you flame then I want to see YOU do better!  
LOL its random.  
Please review! Please! I'll give you a cookie if you do LOL!

* * *

It was lunch time then. Dumbledore was sitting in his office. There were portraits there.  
"Hello," said the portrait.  
"Hello," said Dumbledore happily and he ate a lemon drop then.  
A phoenix was there also.  
"Hello," Dumbledore said to the phoenix. He ate a lemon drop and looked in the Pensive. There were memories in there. Dumbledore looked at the memories in the Pensive and he was happy after that because he liked his pensive.  
Then there was….a knock on the door! (A/N: Cliffie! What will happen next I wonder?)  
"Come in." Said Dumbledore and he ate another lemon drop.  
The door opened. Then Krystalynne Snowfall Riddle Cullen came in. She was the new Auror hired to be security at the school even though she was not a student because she had already gone to Beauxbatons University so she had a diploma already. She was sixteen years old and a veela. Snowfall was her veela name instead of her human name, which she had because she had been raised in France by veelas.  
"Hi," says Krystalynne. "I see you are eating lemon drops, old man! Your beard will turn yellow!" she said hilariously. Dumbledore laughed because it was funny.  
"As clever as ever, Snowfall," he laughed. His eyes twinkled then. Krystalynne laughed too because she was Dumbledore's best friend and because she was funny so Dumbledore wanted her to be his best friend because Dumbledore liked funny people for he was also funny.  
"I want a lemon drop too," said Krystalynne Snowfall Riddle Cullen.  
"O.K." said Dumbledore and gave her a lemon drop. Krystalynne ate the demon drop and her rosebud lips puckered because it was a Lemon drop.  
"Ouch!" said Krystalynne. It was a sour lemon drop. "This sure is a sour lemon drop, Dumbles!" Dumbles was her nickname for Dumbledore. He called her Snowglobe because she sparkled like snow and because she was a veela so she had grown up in France, where it was very cold.  
"Oh, no, really!" said Dumbledore. "I will get a refund!" he said happily.  
"Ha ha" said Snowfall and then she ate another lemon drop but this one wasn't sour.  
"And then I can buy a BMW so I can go on a road trip," announced Dumbledore. "I can even go to the Statue of Liberty and I can get a t-shirt for Snape because he has been very grumpy lately! A shirt will cheer him right up, for sure!"  
"Indeed," remarked Snowglobe then. She ate a lemon drop. So did Dumbledore. They ate some more lemon drops then and then they stopped because they were sour.  
"I think I will sue." Said Dumbledore.  
"Good idea." said Krystalynne, and then her birthmark hurt her because sometimes it hurt like that. It was black and on her left forearm and it was a big birthmark shaped thing. It had been there since she was born and no one knew why. "Ouch!" she announced. "My arm hurts!"  
"Oh no!" said Dumbledore sadly and he was sad because he knew what this meant. "I wish I knew why!" he lied even though he knew that it meant that Krystalynne was the son of Tom Riddle who was also VOLDEMORT.  
"Ouch!" said Krystalynne unhappily and she fell on the floor screaming.  
"OH NO." Said Dumbledore. He ate a lemon drop. Then he went to get Mrs. McGonagall, who taught Transfiguration at the school where Dumbledore taught Headmaster. The school was called Hogwarts and it was downstairs. Dumbledore went down the stairs and thought about Krystalynne. She was his best friend. He would be sad if she died.  
"She is my best friend," he said sadly. "She cannot die even though there are things much worse than death." Then he ate a lemon drop and was sad because lemon drops are one of the things that are always better when shared with a friend. If Krystalynne died Dumbledore would never eat a lemon drop again.  
"I must eat lemon drops again." He said. "I must save my little Snowglobe."  
Meanwhile Krystalynne was screaming a lot and she was crying. Her tears were limpid and they sparkled a lot. She lied on the floor and screamed. She was sad. She was also angry because she did not like pain because pain hurt. "I am angry!" she screamed and it hurt to scream. It hurt to do a lot of things though so she still screamed because she was in pain.  
"Oh no" said Harry Potter then. "Someone is in trouble!" He was in the Gryffindor common room but he ran into a hole in the wall and he was no longer in the Gryffindor common room. He ran a lot and he saw stairs so he went up them because he had to save Krystalynne. He was brave. He ran even more then and he was in Dumbledore's office. "Lemon drop." he said because that was the Password and he had to know the Password to be in Dumbledore's office. Then he saw Krystalynne. He had never seen her before but he knew she was an Auror and he liked Aurors because he wanted to be one when he grew up. Besides she sparkled and he knew that that meant that she was special. He did not see the Dark Mark-shaped birthmark on her arm but he would not have cared if he had.  
"Oh no!" he said. "Krystalynne is dying!"  
"Help me." said Krystalynne unhappily!  
"I will help you!" said Harry and he picked her up and jumped out the window. They fell out the window.  
"Accio." he said on the way down and his flying broom came to pick him up. They flew away to St. Mungo's together because Harry's classes were not important anyway.  
Meanwhile………………………..!  
Dumbledore walked down the hall. There were portraits on the hall. There were also students. Dumbledore saw the students and was scared because he knew that Voldemort would like to kill the students except the ones in Slytherin.  
"Go to your houses!" He yelled. "Voldemort is trying to kill you!"  
The students looked at each other and then they laughed because they were stupid conformists.  
"You are an old fool!" the students said. "Voldemort does not exist because Rita Skeeter said so!"  
"Oh no!" said Dumbledore because he knew what this meant for the school.  
And then Professor McGonagall opened a door and came out of it because it was the Transfiguration classroom and class was over now. Students came out of the classroom and then they went to lunch where they ate lunch and talked a lot but they weren't important. They were Hufflepuffs!  
"A student is in trouble!" shouted Dumbledore.  
"What?" shouted McGonagall loudly. "We must save a student!"  
"Yes we must!" said Dumbledore. "This is a very serious situation!"  
"Yes it is!" remarked McGonagall!  
Then they went to Dumbledore's office and said the Password. Krystalynne was not there. A phoenix was there though.  
"What has happened?" asked McGonagall. She was scared. Dumbledore hugged her and she stopped being scared.  
"Who kidnapped my little Snowglobe?" he announced.  
The phoenix ate a cracker. Then it squawked.  
"Harry Potter!" it squawked.  
"Oh no!" said Dumbledore and McGonagall together! "Harry Potter!"  
"Oh no," shouted Dumbledore. "My parrot can talk!"  
But it was a phoenix, not a parrot.

* * *

I wrote a cliffhanger!  
Please tell me what you think and if you like it!  
NO FLAMES!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: …  
A/N:  
Voldemort: I have the computer Yay! Harry Potter stinks!  
Edward: You smell like snake!  
Voldemort: Oh no a vampire!  
I know I'm not very good so bare with me.  
Only one person reviewed :( You guys are mean. (This doesn't mean you Twilight Sparkles! You rock and get a cookie and hugs! Yay hugs!)

Meanwhile the Cullens were eating dinner. They sat around a table to eat dinner and they said Grace before they ate dinner.  
"Grace," said the Cullens and then they ate. They were eating a mountain lion Esme had cooked. They also had broccoli.  
"Eww broccoli." Said Edward wisely because he did not like broccoli. He only liked mountain lions and sometimes Bella.  
"This broccoli tastes like crap." Said Emmett hilariously. Alice laughed because it was funny and Rosalie did not laugh because she did not like Emmett any more for some reason. (AN: Cliffie! I wonder why!) Carlisle took him away and put him in time out.  
"You must eat the broccoli," said Esme. "It is good for you even though you are a vampire!"  
"You are not the boss of me." Said Edward sadly and he went away in his Jeep. "I do not like being a vampire." He said, as he went away. "It is not very much fun."  
But he got to drive very fast and he liked that a lot because he was a teenager even if he was not a teenager really. Then he had fun, even though he was a vampire. But then he got to the hospital and he had to stop having fun so he was sad.  
"I can see the hospital." He said. "So I must be a wizard." He went into the emergency room then. Krystalynne was there. So was Harry Potter.  
"Oh no!" said Harry Potter. "He is a vampire!"  
Meanwhile Emmett was grounded, because he was bad and did not stay in time out.  
"I am a vampire." Said Edward. "But I am a nice vampire even though I am evil really because I am also a killer."  
"Are you a Death Eater?" asked Harry Potter.  
"I eat dead people." Said Edward and Harry was very angry then.  
"I will kill you." Said Harry.  
"It is okay." said Krystalynne wisely and she stopped screaming to say it. "Edward is too handsome to be a Death Eater, and does not look like one even though Lucius Malfoy sparkles sometimes." Then she started screaming again because she was in pain.  
"Lucius Malfoy must be a vampire." Said Harry and everyone laughed even the doctors who were there also. It was very funny.  
"I am not a vampire!" Said Lucius Malfoy and he suddenly came in looking very angry. "I am a wizard!"  
"Oh no!" said everyone. "Lucius Malfoy!"  
"Yes." Said Lucius Malfoy angrily. "Lucius Malfoy."  
Then Dumbledore came. He was angry because Lucius Malfoy was supposed to be in Azkaban and he did not approve of Azkaban even for people like Lucius Malfoy, who was evil.  
"You should not be in Azkaban!!" he announced angrily. "Although you are a scumbag!"  
"Oh no!" said Lucius Malfoy. "It is Dumbledore! I must summon help!" So he pressed his Dark Mark and it hurt a lot so he screamed a lot. Then Voldemort came in.  
"Hello old man." He said evilly. "I will kill you."  
"I will save him!" said Edward and he bit Dumbledore heroically. Voldemort was sad because he did not get to kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore cried because it hurt to turn into a vampire. Then he turned into a vampire. He was very handsome but he still had the beard so he wasn't really.  
Then Carlisle's jeep came through the window and the window smashed. The jeep landed on a patient but no one cared because it was a hospital and they could sew her head back on. "Oops sorry." Said Carlisle. Then he said "EDWARD YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THAT!"  
"Oh no!" said Aro, who was in Italy. "There is a new vampire!"  
"That is too bad." said Marcus. "Do you want to drink blood?"  
"Okay." said Aro. They drank blood and Aro felt better.  
Meanwhile Carlisle was very angry and he took off his belt and hit Edward with it a lot. Then Edward pulled out his wand and said "Avada Kedavra!"  
Carlisle fell out of the Jeep and died. He did not hit Edward any more because he was dead. The jeep ran over Lucius Malfoy but no one cared because he was evil and he was not their problem.  
"Oh no!" said everyone, except Voldemort who laughed because he was evil and he liked death.  
"We are in a hospital though." Said a doctor.  
"Oh okay." said Edward happily.  
Everyone was happy. Vampire Dumbledore got some lemon drops from his robes and everyone ate them even though they were sour. Carlisle did not come back to life though.  
Voldemort left and said "Next time I will get you Dumbledore!" Lucius Malfoy did not come with him because he had been run over by the jeep.  
And then suddenly Dumbledore realized something!

Another cliffhanger!

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight LOL. Stephanie Myers does! (Thanks Madison, for telling me what these are for!)  
A/N:  
Fred: Oh hi George!  
George: Hi Fred!  
Fred: I wonder what's going to happen in this chapter!  
George: I don't know, but I don't think we're in it!  
Fred: What? We should be!  
Me: Ha ha ha!  
Fred: Meanie.  
I can't believe I only got a flame last chapter :( You guys need to try harder! I work hard on these stories and I'm thinking about quitting unless you give me good reviews. It's not like I get paid for writing these, or anything, so I don't understand why people flame my stories. If you don't like them, no one is making you read them, so don't flame me OK? You can't tell me I suck. That's mean. I have a right to write just like everyone else! It's in the Constitution! Read the constitution, OK? (If you aren't American then this doesn't mean you.)  
Don't tell me Krystalynne is a Mary Sue! I did a Google and she isn't because she isn't me! I'm not blonde and Krystalynne is, OK? And also, I'm not a vampire (but she doesn;t know she's a vampire yet) witch veela Auror! Krystalynne is way more perfect than I am so she can't be me!  
Anyway, please read and review! I hope you like it!

* * *

"OH NO!" announced Dumbledore and then everyone looked at him because he had announced it loudly and also because he sparkled now that he was a vampire. "I have realized something that is VERY VERY IMPORTANT!"  
"Oh no!" Said everyone unhappily back to him. "What is it?"  
Dumbledore dramatically jumped on the broken Jeep and screamed. "SNOWGLOBE IS THE DAUGHTER OF VOLDEMORT!" He screamed loudly and he stood on the Jeep even though Carlisle had not said he could stand on the Jeep because Carlisle was dead. "Oops sorry." he said sadly. "I am getting footprints on your jeep." And he got off the jeep then, and stood on the ground where everyone else was standing except for Krystalynne who was lying down and bleeding a lot.  
"Oh no!" said Harry! "Now I will have to kill her!"  
"Yes you will!" Dumbledore exclaimed sadly. "Even though she is my best friend and she eats lemon drops!" An angry look went onto his face then. "I am sad because my student is in trouble!" he said. "I must save my students!" Then Dumbledore waved his wand which was in his pocket and he did a spell. He was a Vampire so he sparkled a lot while he did it! The spell sparkled too because it was a magic spell. Then he turned into a super wizard! "This is the Elder Wand" he said wisely. "I will use it to save Crystalynne Snowfall Riddle Cullen."  
"Hooray!" said Edward, even though he did not know what an Elder Wand was because he had only been a wizard since dinner.  
"Hooray!" said everyone else too.  
Dumbledore waved the wand a lot. More magic happened! But nothing happened.  
"Oh no!" said Dumbledore. "The Elder Wand does not work!" And he broke the Elder Wand, which broke in half. He cried limpid tears then because he knew that he would not save Krystalynne, who was his friend, and he liked to save his friends because it made him happy that his friends were not dead. But he could not save her from Harry. His wand was broken.  
It was very sad.  
Then suddenly………….the window broke and Aro came in with Voldemort!  
"Hello." Said Aro! "This is Voldemort."  
"Oh no!" said Harry! "I must avenge my parents!"  
"No thank you." said Aro. "We are here to help."  
"Hooray!" Said Dumbledore. "Sharing is caring."  
"Yes it is." Said Aro. Then he picked Dumbledore's wand up and put it back together so it worked now. "Now save Krystalynne." He said!  
"OK" said Dumbledore. He did magic then. It was good magic because he was a Super Wizard and also a vampire! "AVADA KEDAVRA!" he said. Then Harry Potter died and fell over and then the Jeep ran him over.  
"Oh no!" said Dumbledore. "Harry Potter is dead? How will we save the world now?"  
"You cannot save the world any more old man." Said Voldemort evilly. "I can take it over now! Ha ha ha ha ha!" He laughed and then he left in the Jeep.  
"Oh no!" said Edward. "My dad will be angry when he sees that we lost his jeep!"  
"Your dad is dead." said Aro. "I am your dad now!"  
"Oh no!" Edward shouted again. Then he did magic with his wand. "Imperio!" he said. Aro screamed a lot because it hurt to be tortured.  
"Stop!" cried Krystalynne sadly and Edward stopped even though he liked torture a lot.  
"Why did you make me stop?" Edward said angrily.  
"Because I know he is good really." Said Krystalynne wisely. "Even though he is a Volturi." She said kindly.  
"I am not good!" shouted Aro! "I am evil!" Then he shouted "I am evil!" again.  
"Oh no" said Dumbledore. "An evil person! I must defeat the evil person! And so must Harry!"  
But Harry was dead.  
"You silly old coot" Voldemort says. "Harry James Potter was run over by a jeep!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" said Dumbledore sadly. He got into the jeep and ran Aro over but it did not work, because Aro was a vampire, even if Dumbledore was also a vampire, because the jeep was not a vampire. There was a hole in the bumper then and it was shaped like Aro. Voldemort died though because he had been run over and he was a wizard not a vampire.  
"Hooray!" said everyone. "Voldemort is dead!"  
"Hooray." Shouted Dumbledore. "I am a murderer now!"  
"Dumbles!" said Krystalynne angrily. "Your under arrest!" She put on her Auror clothes and her pointy wizard hat then.  
"WAIT" said Dumbledore. "VOLDEMORT IS YOUR FATHER"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Krystalynne and she was even sadder and more angry because she did not want to be the daughter of the man who had killed so many many people.

* * *

Another cliffhanger!  
Please review or maybe I won't update anymore! You guys are_ MEAN!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  
Edward: Oh no! I am a vampire!  
Me: Yes you are! Hee hee!  
Edward: Authors suck!  
I was going to quit writing these but then 'Vrele gave me a really, really nice review! Thanks 'Vrele! You rock heheheh! Sorry for killing Harry. I wrote this chapter so I could fix Harry being dead :)  
Please read and review! I'll give you good reviews, if you give me good reviews! Everyone likes reviews right?**

Harry suddenly came back to life and stood up.  
"It is okay." He said happily. "Please do not cry Crystalynne. I will save you!"  
"OK" said Krystalynne. Then Harry saved her and she did not arrest Dumbledore then.  
"But how did you come back to life?" asked Dumbledore angrily because people did not come back to life unless they were Voldemort and Dumbledore did not like Voldemort because Voldemort was evil so he was suspicious that Harry was evil!  
"It is magic." Said Harry. "That is what we do! We are wizards, silly!"  
"I want to be a wizard!" bellowed Aro, and then he took Dumbledore's wand and flew away with it and he also laughed while he flew. He laughed evilly because he was evil (he was best friends forever with Voldemort). "Bye bye!" he said.  
"Bye bye." said Dumbledore. Then he looked at his wand but his wand was not there. Instead Aro had it. "YOU SCOUNDREL" He said angrily and he chased Aro out the window in the Jeep, even though the Jeep belonged to Carlisle.  
"That was Carlisle's jeep!" said Edward. "Even though he is dead it is still his! You are NOT RESPECTING HIS MEMORY" he shouted and then he flew away after Dumbledore and Aro. He did not have a jeep though so he flew using his vampire powers and also his wizard powers.  
"Darn." Said Krystalynne sadly.  
She borrowed an ambulance from the hospital people and then she went away in it. (They did not need all of them because if they had an emergency they could just use the other ones. Besides there was already an emergency and Aro was it.)  
Then she went to ARo's hideout. Dumbledore and Edward were there and so were the Volturi. But they were tied up. Krystalynne parked the jeep outside the hideout and then she went in.  
"Hello!" said Aro evilly and he laughed a lot. "You will not stop me, my dear girl! Because" and he looked evil then "I have something more powerful than magic!"  
Then Krystalynne looked and there was a death ray in the corner.  
"NO!" she said sadly.  
"Buzz" said the Death Ray and Krystalynne new that she would not reach it in time!  
"It is a vampire death ray" stated Aro. "When I touch the button all vampires in the world will die! Even though they are already dead! Ha ha ha ha ha!" he said and then he touched it!  
But it did not work.  
"Oh no" said Aro and he hit it and then he took out a gun and shot it but it still did not work! "MY EVIL PLAN IS RUINED" he cried and then he sniffled a lot and Dumbledore gave him a Kleenex. Aro wiped his nose!  
"Oh dear?" said Dumbledore. "It looks like it is ruined!" Then he untied himself and untied Harry too.  
"You are right old man" said Aro unhappily. "I will have to fix it!"  
"We will help you fix it" said Dumbledore. "I like to help my friends!" Then he beamed happily because helping people made him happy like a ray of sunshine. (A/N: I used a metaphor! See?) "Clean up clean up everybody everywhere" he sang and then Aro started singing and so did Harry. "CLEAN UP CLEAN UP EVERYBODY DO YOUR SHARE" and then they fixed it together by working together like a team! Harry used his love powers to make them all happy together.  
"OK" shouted Aro. "I can take over the world no!"  
Then he flew away with the death ray and took over the world! Everyone gasped.


End file.
